starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мидихлорианы
|wingspan= |skincolor= |haircolor= |feathers= |eyecolor= |distinctions=Во взаимодействии с Силой, коллективный разум |lifespan= |races= |members= }} Мидихлорианы — самостоятельные разумные микроскопические формы жизни, существующие в симбиозе внутри клеток всех живых существ. Они являются посредниками между разумными существами и всеобъемлющей энергией осязаемой и называемой - Сила. Количество мидихлориан определяет потенциал Силы в существе. В обычном человеке насчитывается 2500 мидихлориан на одну клетку, у Джедаев же их содержание много выше. Самая большая концентрация мидихлориан была обнаружена у Энакина Скайуокера, который по предположению был зачат самими мидихлорианами. Подсчет мидихлориан производится с помощью теста крови, который использовали Джедаи до их уничтожения Галактической Империей для того, чтобы определить детей , чуствительных к Силе. С восхождением империи исследования Силы Джедаями было запрещено, хотя проверки на мидихлорианы проводились, таким образом Империя отыскивала и искореняла скрытых Джедаев и чувствительных к Силе. Знания и исследования мидихлориан сократились, стали более сжатыми и, наконец, остались только как незаконные медицинские исследования. Вновь исследования начались только после основания Нового Ордена джедаев. Биология Мидихлорианы - разумные микроскопические формы жизни, являющиеся органоидами, живущие внутри всех живых клеток, существующие в симбиотических отношениях с существами, в которых они проживают, MedStar II: Jedi Healer и между собой в коллективном сознании. Присутствующие во всем живом, мидихлорианы являются изоморфными к каждому миру, в котором существует жизнь. Фактически, мидихлорианы являются необходимыми для существования жизни. Также в соединении с всепроникающей энергией они называются СилойStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Мидихлорианы, находящиеся в симбиозе с организмом, позволяют ему чувствовать Силу, связь между организмом и мидихлорианами может быть усилена с помощью медитации, они позволяют симбиоту слышать пути Силы и быть направляемым ею. В простом человеке до 2500 мидихлориан на клетку, тогда как у обычного чувствительного к Силе, такого как Нова Стил, насчитывается свыше пяти тысяч.Death Star У Джедаев уровень мидихлориан очень высок, известно, что самая высокая концентрация была у Энакина Скайуокера, количество мидихлориан в его клетках было свыше двадцати тысяч, нужно отметить, концентрация была выше, чем у самого Мастера-джедая Йоды.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Позже, когда Энакин потерял большее количество органов и лишился многих частей тела, его клетки продолжали изобиловать мидихлорианами.Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection Количество содержащихся мидихлориан является ни чем иным, как мерилом потенциала Силы,Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force но это не является единственной характеристикой, есть другие наследумые факторы, влияющие на Силу.Labyrinth of Evil Более того, несмотря на хорошие способности к Силе, высокое количество мидихлориан не всегда является верным показателем. В некоторых медицинских трактатах выдвигаются теории, что мидихлорианы возникли из соединения с более микроскопическими существами и Силой, в которую верят Джедаи, однако в действительности происходит наоборот, мидихлорианы созданы самой Силой как соединяющая нить между ней и любой другой жизнью. Количество мидихлориан не является индикатором верхнего предела способностей к Силе, существует возможность для Джедая достичь объединения с Силой такого уровня, который равен уровню Джедая с большим количеством мидихлориан. Мидихлорианы могут быть источником влияния Силы на создание новой жизни, такая техника была разработана Темным лордом ситхов Дартом Плэгисом.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Не исключалась даже возможность того, что мидихлорианами может быть зачат человек. Именно так, согласно некоторым источникам, не имея биологического отца, был зачат Энакин Скайуокер. Многими джедаями это было сочтено невозможным, даже Совет джедаев был шокирован тем, что такое все же произошло. Как показали множественные тесты, мидихлорианы не вызывали у биологических организмов никаких паталогий. Препараты, используемые в медицине, такие, например, как анастетики, могли быть разбавлены мидихлорианами. Если анастетики не были жизненно необходимым средством, лечение проходило без них.The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader Кровь донора с мидихлорианами могла быть перелита другому существу, однако это существо не становилось чувствительным к Силе. Изучение и анализ Мидихлорианы могли быть обнаружены с помощью теста крови, который измерял их концентрацию в красных кровянных тельцах, однако данный тест не являлся точным и имел ряд существенных недостатков. Тест на мидихлорианы, будучи частью стандартного медицинского обследования, описывался в карте с анализом крови. По крайней мере с 1000 ДБЯ по 19 ДБЯ, тест крови на мидихлорианы был основным способом определения Орденом джедаев чувствительных к Силе детей. Некоторые Джедаи носили с собой комлинк, в который был встроен пробоотборник для взятия пробы крови, после чего ее необходимо было обработать, к примеру, с помощью бортового компьютера. Дарт Вейдер имел систему полного анализа крови в своей камере медитации, которую использовал только для обследования на выявление инфекции, хотя в ней имелась возможность теста на концентрацию мидихлориан. В то время, когда наибольшее число исследований над мидихлорианами проводилось Джедаями-целителями, соединение между мидихлорианами и Силой изучалось с тем же успехом и в неджедайских медицинских кругах. На Вджуне высокое содержание мидихлориан являлось знаком высокого положения, которым обладали наиболее престижные семьи. В результате, интерес к мидихлорианам в этом мире продолжал оставаться на очень высоком уровне.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous Эксперименты над мидихлорианами проводились нечасто. Аристократы на Вджуне проводили запрещенные опыты над жизненными формами в надежде увеличить количество чувствительных к Силе, но результаты их действий привели население Вджуна к безумию. Дарт Плэгис, Темный Лорд ситхов, пытался разыскать способ воздействия на мидихлорианы Силой для создания новой жизни из ничего, возможно, он преуспел, но секрет был утерян, поскольку он погиб от рук собственного ученика.. Детектор Силы был одним из приборов, разработанных для замера количества мидихлориан. Прибор был создан на основе планов учёного Дженны Зан Арбор. Детектор Силы состоял из пары пластин, присоединенных к контрольному блоку. Пластины помещались на исследуемом, контрольный блок считывал параметры с каждой точки и выдавал статистический список, включавший в себя также количество мидихлориан. Кроме того, прибор генерировал синий нимб вокруг каркасной голограммы исследуемого, однако, это относилось скорее к чувствительности к Силе, это не было непосредственным измерением концентрации мидихлориан. История Прежние годы .]] Перед созданием Ордена Джедаев в 25000 ДБЯ количество Сект Силы, включая Последователей Палавы, Академии Хаотов и Орден Дай Бенду изучали Силу с научной точки зрения, в неё также входила наука о мидихлорианах изучаемая в мирах от Хад Аббадона до Ондоса.The New Essential Chronology Около 3956 ДБЯ, Раката, вид потерявший почти все связи с Силой, начали проводить собственные исследования для обнаружения генетической основы Силы, надеясь на возращении собственной чувствительности к Силе вновь.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Как Джедаи далеких прошлых тысячелетий могли определять чувствительных к Силе было затеряно во времени, однако вскоре после битвы на Руусане в 1000 ДБЯ, мидихлорианы были открыты вновь. Исследования крови на мидихлорианы начали использоваться Джедаями тысячу лет до их безжалостного истребления в 19 ДБЯ. Событие, которое имело последствия в далеком будущем, предсказание сделанное в прежние годы о Избранном, которй привнесет баланс в Силу, говорило о том, что в его крови будет высокое содержание мидихлориан. На планете Вьюн высокий уровень мидихлориан был свидетельством статуса, приводящий к всплеску интереса в феномене мидихлориан на той планете. Когда Вьюн вошёл в контакт с Галактической Республикой и Орденом Джедаев, самыми выдающимися державами,с высочайшим уровнем; искали способ оградить себя от вербовки джедаями путём увеличения их собственных способностей. Семнадцатый Висконт Malreaux из уважаемого House Malreaux, наряду с консорциумом других, работал над генетическими манипуляциями мидихлориан и, т.о., над способом увеличения популяции Вьюна. Опыты были успешными, но не во всём; когда вся планета стала чуткой к Силе без ментального тренинга умения обращаться с этим, народные массы сошли с ума и убили друг друга. За десятилетия перед Битвой за Набу, Тёмный Лорд ситов Дарт Плэгис начал собственные эксперименты с мидихлорианами. Плэгис искал средство создания жизни из ничего, используя Силу к непосредственно манипуляции мидихлориан, найденных в крови живых существ. Плэгис верил, что всё, создаваемое таким образом, было бы живым воплощением Силы. Когда он ознакомил своего ученика Дарта Сидиуса со своими планами, хотя, Сидиус понял, что Плэгис намеревается создать ему замену, немного погодя убил своего повелителя. Перед смертью Плэгис, возможно, использовал свою технику, однако, Сидиус не знал, как влиять на мидихлорианы. В 32 ДБЯ мастер-джедай Куай-Гон Джинн был послан на планету Татуин, где он столкнулся с мальчиком-рабом Энакином Скайуокером. Джинн чётко почувствовал Силу в Скайуокере и когда он узнал от матери мальчика,Шми Скайуокер, что у Энакина нет отца, Джинн понял- в мальчике есть что-то особенное.В ту ночь Джинн взял образец крови из руки Энакина и протестировал его, говоря мальчику, что он проверяет его на инфекции. Джинн отдал своему падавану Оби-Ван Кеноби тот образец; Кеноби был удивлён найти такое у Скайуокера; свыше 20 тысяч мидихлорианов в его крови, больше чем у самого сильного Мастера Йоды или какого-либо джедая. Позже Джинн взял Энакина с собой на Корусант и представил его Совету джедаев. Там он проинформировал их о необычно высоком уровне мидихлорианов у Энакина и заставил их поверить, что мальчик был зачат мидихлорианами. Джинн обращался к пророчеству об Избранном; пока Консул не подтвердил его предположение,остальные не были согласны с Джинном, хотя некоторые джедаи всё-таки верили, что Скайуокер имел потенциал стать самым могущественым джедаем всех времён. Знание Лорда Ситов требовало, чтобы решение Скайуокера было результатом манипуляций Плэгиса над мидихлорианами. К последним годам республики мидихлорианы были известным знанием, хотя некоторые сочли саму их идею нечистой. В 22 ДБЯ Spotts TradeChip Company представила линейку атрибутов знаменитых Рыцарей-Джедаев, включающую, измерители мидихлорианов, собранные от того, что компания назвала "информация, полученная из независимых источников." Однако, чипы подверглись критике Ордена за их погрешности; например, у Йоды содержится дико неточное число мидихлориан, около 4 миллионов.Spotts защищал свой продукт, утверждая, что все ошибки незначительны. Чуть больше года спустя граф Дуку, лидер Сепаратистов, рассказал джедаям, что ученик Плэгиса Дарт Сидиус тайно управлял Галактическим Сенатом. Семнадцать месяцев спустя джедай Ронар Ким задумал идею проверить уровень мидихлориан сенаторов, веря, что чувствительный к Силе сит был бы найден таким способом. Ким приблизился к канцлеру Палпатину со своим планом, но Палпатин, кто тайно был Сидиусом, обескуражил Кима, советуя ему, что это политически невозможно. После понимания того, что Ким не рассказывал свой план Совету Джедаев, Палпатин принял меры, чтобы джедай попал в ловушку и был убит, дабы план Кима был никогда не воплощён. Под властью Империи В последние годы Республики учения о мидихлорианах проводились целителями- джедаями и медперсоналом.В течение Войны Клонов, республиканский невозвращенец Ko Sai был одним из тех учёных, кто искал секрет мидихлориан и генома джедаев. Орден джедаев в эти годы установил табу на учения о Силе и её материальных аспектах, веря, что она не будет больше изучаться. Когда Орден был расформирован и провозглашена Галактическая Империя, табу перестало существовать. Учёные императора Палпатина относились к Силе как к чисто физическому феномену, ломая материальные аспекты мидихлориан и энергии. Детектор Силы был один из результатов этих учений. Он был использован инквизицией в Большой Чистке джедаев. В течение господства Империи тесты на мидихлориан обычно выполнялись на Inner и Mid Rim мирах, чтобы находить чувствительных к Силе и джедаев в бегах. О таких людях редко слышали снова. В ответ возникла подпольная торговля наркотиками и обработка крови, что помогало, возможно, одурачить тест или понизить уровень мидихлориан; однако, они были в значительной степени неэффективны. После восхождения Империи Палпатин ввёл полный запрет на всю информацию, связанную с джедаями или Силой и произвёл чистку банков данных всей галактики. Statute OB-CPO-1198, покрывая нелегальные медицинские исследования, включая учения о мидихлорианах, был также расформирован. записями джедаев о мидихлорианах, больше недоступные для изучения и любую информацией о их отношении к Силе не допускали в медицинские библиотеки, медицинские профессионалы знали немного о природе мидихлориан, как раз когда они продолжали проверять на них людей. Когда Kornell Divini, врач Звезды Смерти, измерил ненормально высокий уровень мидихлориан у одного из своих пациентов, он запросил у MedNet дальнейшую информацию относительно мидихлориан. Поиск Дивини привлёк внимание слуги Императора Дарта Вейдера, и Дивини был арестован согласно условиям OB-CPO-1198. Когда Люк Скайуокер попал в Новый Орден Джедаев в 11 ПБЯ, у него не было знаний о тестах на мидихлорианы и, как результат, он был вынужден разработать свои собственные тесты на поиск чувствительных к Силе. Метод был вновь открыт Орденом около 40ПБЯ. За кадром Истоки Мидихлорианы были задуманы Джорджем Лукасом еще в 1977 году. В это время создавались первые продукты Expanded Universe, включая Marvel Star Wars и роман Alan Dean Foster'а Splinter of the Mind's Eye. Лукас sat down with a member of his staff, Carol Titelman, to dictate a number of guidelines for these works, explaining various concepts of his universe. Amongst them were an explanation of midi-chlorians, which Force-sensitive beings were said to have more of in their cells.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film, hardcover edition However, Lucas did not feel he had the time to introduce the concept of midi-chlorians. The idea would not appear in any Star Wars product for twenty-two years; Lucas chose 1999's Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace as the opportunity to first mention the midi-chlorians, explaining why some were sensitive to the Force while others were not, an issue that he had left unresolved since the original film Star Wars. Lucas incorporated the explanation of midi-chlorians into the film as part of Anakin Skywalker's journey towards understanding the Force.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD commentary That Lucas had planned the midi-chlorians as far back as 1977 was hinted at on the DVD commentary of The Phantom Menace, but the details would not be fully revealed for another eight years, coming to light in 2007's book The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film, the hardcover edition of which had, amongst its appendices, Lucas' notes for the Expanded Universe authors. Midi-chlorians in The Phantom Menace are part of a recurring theme throughout the movie, that of symbiotic relationships. They were loosely based on mitochondria, organelles that provide energy for cells; like midi-chlorians, mitochondria are believed to have once been separate organisms that inhabited living cells and have since become part of them; even now, mitochondria act in some ways as independent lifeforms, with DNA all their own. Lucas established this relation with mitochondria, in particular the necessity of midi-chlorians for life to exist, as a metaphor for society; namely, he says all parts of society must get along in much the same way the midi-chlorians and their symbiont do.What are Midi-Chlorians? on TheForce.Net In 2006—as a tribute to this similarity—a newly discovered species of bacteria residing within mitochondria was named Midichloria mitochondrii after the midi-chlorians. Its discoverer, Nate Lo, wrote to Lucas requesting permission to use the name, and was granted it.Use the force, bacteria, The Scientist, Volume 20, Issue 12. Though midi-chlorians would not make a public appearance until 1999, pre-''Phantom Menace'' Expanded Universe materials hinted at an individual's biological connection to the Force. In Jedi Search, Lando Calrissian carries out a search for potential Jedi for Luke's new academy by using a device that can detect affinity to the Force. In The Thrawn Trilogy, two organisms are mentioned, the vornskrs and the ysalimiri, that have evolved the ability to respectively use the Force to hunt prey and block the Force. Неканоническая информация On April 1, 2006, several entries relating to George Lucas' Willow universe were added to the StarWars.com Databank as an April Fools' Day joke. The update page names the planet Andowyne as the possible homeworld of the midi-chlorian. The Shadow War Chronicles in the Databank The non-canonical comic Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace tells of other effects of Darth Plagueis' manipulations of the midi-chlorians: Tag Greenly and Bink Otauna became Force-sensitive, while a red sun and its planet, whose only survivor would go on to become a hero on Earth, was destroyed—references to Krypton and Superman, respectively. In the introduction page to Star Wars Tales 10, Dark Horse Comics editor Dave Land goes inside a Jedi Knight with the help of droid 2-1B in search of midi-chlorians. He finds they look like assistant editor Philip Simon, then orders them back to work. The Tales story Skippy the Jedi Droid mentions the similarly-named midi-chloroxians, found in the lubricants of the eponymous droid, which give it mastery of the Force. Полемика Мидихлорианы имели небольшой отрицательный приём у поклонников. Некоторые видят их как добавление твердой науки к предполагаемой "таинственности" или духовности Силы. Другие, однако, полагают, что наличие физического аспекта к мистической Силе заходит к религиозным традициям реального мира, чувствуя, что мифические качества Силы были усилены мидихлорианами. Неправильное представление существует в том, что мидихлорианы - фактически Сила, или что они создают Силу; однако, нет никакого канонического основания для этого факта. Стив Перри, который использовал мидихлориан в его романе Звезда Смерти, назвал их "менее чем вдохновленный." Джордж Лукас, с другой стороны, ставит два аспекта Силы отдельно, относясь к мидихлорианам как к практической, биологической сущности, отличной от духовной и метафизической сторон Силы. Появление *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / novel / comic / junior novel *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Rogue Planet'' * *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / novel / comic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Death Star'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Revelation'' }} Источники *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection'' * * * * * Неканонические источники и появления *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Tales 10'' intro * The Shadow War Chronicles in the Databank Примечания Таже смотрите *Midi-chlorian manipulation Внешние ссылки *Midi-Chlorians: Physiology, Physics, and the Force at TheForce.net *Star Wars and the Midi-Chlorian Menace at Biology in Science Fiction *Jedi & Sith: Midi-chlorians at the Star Wars Technical Commentaries de:Midi-Chlorianer en:Midi-chlorian es:Midicloriano nl:Midi-chlorian pl:Midichloriany pt:Midi-chlorian fi:Midichlorian Категория:Звёздные войны